Blog użytkownika:Szczerbuś/Jedna mutacja, a tyle problemów
No cóż to moje już drugie opko. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Bez dalszego przeciągania zapraszam do pierwszego rozdziału. ROZDZIAŁ 1 -No dobra dzisiaj są moje urodziny, więc mój plan wchodzi w życie o 22. Przez chwilę siedziałam na parapecie okna wpatrując się w letni krajobraz. Bałam się tej ucieczki, ale jak tego nie zrobię to dalej będę się męczyć w tym okropnym miejscu. Postanowiłam jeszcze raz przeanalizować cały swój plan, który mógł gdzieś zawieść.Po pierwsze zaczekać, aż stróż nocny wlezie do swojego biura i przyśnie. Więc ucieczka jakoś o 22. Następnie cichaczem dojść do biura woźnego, który poszedł sprzątać piwnicę. Na szczęście idzie sprzątać o 22,dlatego mam kilka minut na wzięcie kluczy od drzwi wejściowych Domu Dziecka. Teraz to trudniejsza część niestety. Kamery są tak ustawione, że jak kogoś wyłapią włącza się alarm, więc trzeba przejść przez wentylację. Gdy znajdę się nad drzwiami jakoś po cichu wylezę z wentylacji, otworzę drzwi i zwieję. - Ech to może się nie udać. Mimo iż jestem wysportowana to mogę wpaść. Ciekawe jak żółwie to robią, że się nie boją. No dobra uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze.- zaczęłam mruczeć do siebie. Jeszcze chwilę obserwowałam widok zza okna i postanowiłam przejść się po budynku, żeby się uspokoić. Pamiętam, że wiele razy ktoś próbował uciec, ale nigdy się to nie udawało. Jeśli mi się uda to można uznać to za cud, bo ta placówka jest tak szczerzona jakby było to więzienie. Po godzinnym łażeniu po budynku wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Postanowiłam sobie obejrzeć jakiś odcinek TMNT. Postanowiłam zrobić losowanie. Mój wybór padł na Cyber-karalucha. Podoba mi się bardzo ze względu na to,że można się bardzo uśmaić, ale opowiada również o tym, że trzeba w jakiś sytuacjach pokonać strach jak zrobił to Raph. Ten odcinek dał mi do zrozumienia, że muszę pokonać swój lęk przed wpadnięciem i spróbować. Bez względu co by się stało muszę zawalczyć o swoją wolność. Uśmiech w jednej chwili pojawił mi się na twarzy i już nie martwiłam się, że mój plan nie wypali. Postanowiłam się przespać, żeby podczas ucieczki była przytomna. Gdy się położyłam, włożyłam do uszu słuchawki i nastawiłam budzik, żeby nie zaspać. Na ustaloną godzinę zadzwonił budzik i momentalnie wstałam. - Dobra czas zacząć zabawę.- mruknęłam uśmiechnięta do siebie. Wyjrzałam przez okno i chwilę obserwowałam stróża. Tak jak myślałam poszedł do biura, po kilkju minutach wyszłam z pokoju i sprawdziłam co robi. Na całe szczęście spał, szybko pobiegłam do biura woźnego. Właśnie wychodził z biura, miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie zamknie drzwi na klucz. Niestety zamknął drzwi,pomyślałam, że już koniec. Jednak przypomniałam sobie, że później wskakuję do wentylacji, która znajduje się nade mną, powinna również prowadzić do tego biura. Skoczyłam do drzwiczek i się udało, pod moim ciężarem otworzyły się. Szybko złapałam się krawędzi wejścia i się podciągnęłam. Skręciłam w lewo i spojrzałam zza kratek w dół. Tak jak myślałam jestem nad biurem, cicho otworzyłam drzwi i wylazłam z wentylacji. Rozglądnęłam się za właściwymi kluczami i je znalazłam. Wzięłam je wpakowałam do kieszeni i z powrotem wlazłam do wentylacji. Po cichu szłam sobie szybem, nucąc piosenkę Katy Perry. W pewnej chwili moją drogę przebiegł duży pająk i myślałam, że dostanę zawału. Po chwili dochodzenia do siebie postanowiłam iść dalej. Po kilku minutach byłam nad drzwiami do mojej upragnionej wolności. Szybko wyskoczyłam z ciasnego korytarzyka, wyciągnęłam klucze z kieszeni i szybko otworzyłam przeklęte drzwi. Gdy już były otwarte, szybko wybiegłam z placówki porzucając klucze . Biegłam ile sił w nogach, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego więzienia. Gdy już przebiegłam z jakiś kilometr to przystanęłam. Nie myślałam, że aż tak daleko dobiegnę. Podniosłam wzrok, żeby popatrzeć na niebo i dojrzałam miejsce gdzie ktoś był. Gdy wytężyłam wzrok myślałam, że padnę. Siedziały tam zółwie i wpatrywały się we mnie. Chciałam uderzyć się w twarz bo może to sen, ale wolałam nie robić z siebie idiotki. thumb|left|276px Przez kilka minut wpatrywaliśmy się na siebie, żedne z nas nie chciało zrobić nieodpowiedniego ruchu. Ja wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobią, ale oni nie wiedzieli czego mogą się po mnie spodziewać, dlatego postanowiłam nie robić gwałtownych ruchów. Gdy się tak wpatrywaliśmy w siebie nabierałam co raz większej odwagi, żeby do nich wejść. Cofnęłam się kilka kroków i zauważyłam schody przeciwpożarowe. Podeszłam do nich i wskoczyłam na nie, spojrzałam szybko w górę, żeby upewnić się, że ciągle tam są. Byli tam teraz znajdowali się przy schodach wpatrywali się we mnie z ciekawością. Zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach rozmyślając o czym będziemy gadać. W jednej chwili mnie oświeciło, że nie mogę się do nich zwracać na razie po imieniu, bo niby skąd znałabym je? W tej chwili chciałam się wycofać, ale wyglądałoby to jakbym się ich bała lub była niezdecydowana. Postanowiłam nie tchórzyć i wejść tam, choć miałam przeczucie, że już ich nie ma. Gdy już tam doszłam, to okazało się, że dalej tam są. Przodem do mnie był tylko odrócony Raphael. Zobaczyłam na jego ustach lekki uśmieszek, który również wkrał się na moje usta. Zauważyłam, że chłopak chce coś powiedzieć, ale Leo mu przerwał. - Raph chodź robota jest. Reszta zeskoczyła z dachu a Raph tylko mi pomachał i też zeskoczył. Podbiegłam do krawędzi i zauważyłam, że chłopak się odwrócił. W tym momęcie mu odmachałam z uśmiechem. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i pobiegł za resztą. Byłam ciekawa co tym razem będą robić, ale wolałam nie przeszkadzać, bo pewnie wpadłabym w tarapaty. Odsunęłam się od krawędzi i popatrzyłam w niebo, nagle zauważyłam, że coś z nieba leci. Nie zwracałam na to zbytniej uwagi i zaczęłam patrzeć przed siebie. Nagle coś uderzyło mnie w głowę i cała substancja zawarta w fiolce znalazła się na mnie. Popatrzyłam na ziemię i zobaczyłam, że to fiolka po mutagenie. Momętalnie uklękłam, dałam ręce na głowę i zamknęłam oczy. Mutacja była strasznie nieprzyjemna. Po jakimś czasie otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na dłonie. Były pokryte jasnofioletowym futrem! Gdy wstałam zauważyłam również ogon, przy końcach był ciemno fioletowy, a na jasnofioletowym futrze była niebieska gwiazda. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę schodów po, których zaczęłam schodzić. Nie zeszłam do końca bo zauważyłam kraangów. Byłam ciekawa o czym rozmawiają. Na całe szczęście mnie nie zauważyli, więc mogłam w spokoju słuchać o czym gadają. Dzięki temu zauważyłam, że mam wyostrzony słuch, węch i wzrok. To o czym rozmawiali troszkę mnie zszokowało. - Czy osoba, która miała stać się mutantką jest mutantką? - Tak kraang. Osoba, która miała być mutantką jest mutantką. - Czas zacząć operację, znaleźć muatntkę, która ma wejść w tej chwili. Po tym co usłyszałam chciałam wyskoczyć i ich zaatakować, ale wtedy operacja byłaby już wykonana. Czekałam jak kosmici wejdą do furgonetki i odjadą. Po kilku minuatch wleźli do pojazdu i pojechali sobie. Zeszłam z tych schodów i poszłam na ulicę upewnaijąc się najpierw, że nikogo tam nie ma. Gdy miałam pewność, że nikogo nie ma to wyszłam na ulicę i przeglądnęłam się w pierwszej lepszej szybie. Byłam w lekkim szoku, wyglądałam jak wilczyca tylko, że nie normalna tylko jakaś magiczna. Jasnofioletowe futro z plamami ciemnofioletowego, niebieska gwiazda na ogoni i kolczyki w uszach. Musiałam przyznać, że źle nie wyglądałam. Z nudów zaczęłam biec po ulicy, odkryłam wtedy, że jestem bardzo szybka. Biegnąc chciałam wskoczyć na schody, ale postanowiłam odbijać się od ścian budynków, żeby trafić na dach. Jak spróbowałam tak zrobiłam, po kilku sekundach znalazłam się na dachu. Myślałam, że będę skakać z radości, że potrafię coś takiego robić. Niestety moja radość długo nie trawała bo usłyszałam odgłosy jakiś kroków. Były to kroki wielu osób, zapewne Klanu Stopy. Przygotowałam się do walki mimo iż wiedziałam, że przegram. Po chwili przede mną pojawił się odział klanu stopy. No dobra, trochę krótkie, ale postaram się dłuższe pisać. I chyba sknociłam rozmowę z kraangami. Postaram się napisać drugi rozdział jak najszybciej. Rozdział 2 Przez jakiś czas mierzyliśmy się wrogimi spojrzeniami i czekaliśmy na swoje ruchy. Wolałam pierwsza nie robić, żadnego ruchu bo wiedziałam, że wtedy mogą łatwo mnie załatwić. A gdyby oni zaatakowali to miałabym kilka chwil na unik czy coś innego. Jak narazie to staliśmy w miejscu, nagle usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk. Dokładniej były to wyciąganie katany, przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Dyskretnie rozejrzałam się, ale nie zobaczyłam nikogo kto trzyma katany. Zauważyłam, że ktoś się na mnie rzucił. Szybko złapałam tą osobę za kostkę i odrzuciłam od siebie. Dopiero teraz miałam totalne kłopoty, ponieważ każdy mnie atakował. Postanowiłam unikać ciosów, bo pewnie bym i tak nie dała rady. Większość z klanu była wykończona i zaczęła odpuszczać, niestety pewna kunoichi nie dawała mi spokoju. Powoli zaczęło brakować mi sił i wtej chwili gdy na chwilę przymknęłam oczy poczułam piekący ból w ramieniu. Momętalnie otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że jestem ranna. Dziewczyna schowała broń i znikła razem z resztą klanu stopy. - O co tu chodzi? Co oni ode mnie chcieli.- wymruczałam pod nosem. Weszłam na schody przeciwpożarowe i usiadłam na jednym ze schodków. Odruchowo złapałam się za ranę. Po mojej twarzy spłynęło kilka kropel. Nie sądziłam, że tak zakończy się moja ucieczka. Spojrzałam na sąsiedni dach i zauważyłam znaną mi postać. Był to Leonardo, nie zauważył mnie ponieważ siedział bokiem do mnie i wpatrywał się w przeszczeń przed siebie. Wydawał się jakiś smutny, mogłam domyśleć się, że być może Raphael coś mu powiedział. Usłyszałam pewne westchnięcie i po chwili chłopak wstał. Skierował się do krawędzi dachu na którą spoglądałam. Żółw spojrzał w dół i lekko uniósł głowę. Wtedy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie, zauważyłam, że przypatruje się mi z ciekawością. Ale w jednej chwili ciekawość w spojrzeniu zamieniła się w troskę. Szybko spojrzałam na ranę i zdałam sobie sprawę, że krew już jest niemal na całej bluzce. Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy, a chłopak już był przy mnie. Byłam trochę wystraszona mimo iż wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobi. - Spokojnie nic Ci nie zrobię. Chcę ci pomóc. Poza tym nazywam się Leonardo.- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ja jestem Ayumi. Chłopak chwycił moją dłoń i odsunął ją od rany. Widać było, że troszkę się zmieszał, ale starał się to ukryć. Leo szybko zaczął oglądać ranę, a mi robiło się gorąco. Miałam tylko cichą nadzieję, że futro maskuje go. Nie sądziłam, że znajdę się w takiej sytuacji, że któryś z żółwi opatruje mi rany. Po jego minie wnioskowałam, że nie jest najlepiej, ale wolałam nie panikować. - Trzeba Ci szybko opatrzyć tą ranę bo dużo krwii tracisz. Mówił to z taką powagą, że lekkie dreszcze przebiegły mi po plecach. W jednej chwili zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy zobaczę ich kryjówkę. - Mogę wiedzieć kto Ci to zrobił? - To był Klan Stopy- opowiedziałam niemalże szeptem. - Gdzie mieszkasz? Wtedy bym Cię tam zaprowadził.- powiedział z powagą w głosie. -I co ja mam powiedzieć?- powiedziałam sobie w myślach.- Wymyślać przecież nie mogę. - Ja nie mam domu.- postanowiłam powiedzieć mu całą prawdę. Chłopak zrobił lekko zdziwioną minę i widziałam, że chce mi coś powiedzieć, ale go wyprzedziłam. - Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć czemu nie mam domu.- powiedziałam dość głośnym głosem.-No cóż jestem sierotą, nie mam domu i dziś zwiałam z Domu dziecka. Nie sądziłam, że ta ucieczka zakończy się mutacją. Niepewnie spojrzałam na Leonarda i widziałam w jego wzroku coraz większą troskę. Po chwili spóściłam wzrok i cicho westchnęłam. W tym samym czasie co westchnęłam poczułam na moim policzku jego dłoń. Spowrotem podniosłam wzrok i łzy, które próbowałam powstrzymać popłynęły. Nie chciałam płakać, ale nie umiałam się powstrzymać. Leo mnie objął i mocno przytulił. Mimo szoku jaki przeżyłam gdy mnie przytulił, to również odwzajemniłam uścisk. Wtuliłam swoją głowę w jego tors i pozwoliłam łzom płynąć. Po kilku minutach, już nie płakałam, ale prawie usnęłam przez spokojny rytm jego serca. Lekko się uśmiechnęłam na myśl, że może jeszcze kiedyś będę mogła do niego się przytulić. -Nie musisz się teraz martwić o dom. Pomogę Ci, narazie będziesz mieszkać tam gdzie ja. Jeśli tylko nasz Sensei się zgodzi. Dobrze? - Dobrze.- odpowiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. Chłopak chwycił moją dłoń i powoli zaczęliśmy schodzić ze schodów. Gdy byliśmy już na ziemi ruszyliśmy w stronę studzieńki.Kiedy do niej doszliśmy i weszliśmy do kanałów to momentalnie poczułam czyjąś obecność. - Hej wszystko gra? - Tak, tylko wydawało mi się, że ktoś tu jest. Ale zapewne zdawało mi się.- odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Na pewno? - Tak. Chłopak już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko dał mi znać, że mam iść za nim. Jak kazał tak zrobiłam, gdy szliśmy obok siebie nie odzywaliśmy się wcale. Chciałam jakoś zacząć rozmowę, ale nie wiedziałam jak. To pewnie dlatego, że Leonarda najbardziej lubię, podczas tej ciszy doszliśmy już do ich kryjówki. Nagle dostałam małego lęku przed wejściem tam, przecież trzeba coś powiedzieć Splinterowi tylko co. - Coś się stało?- w jego głosie ponownie usłyszałam troskę. W mojej głowie pojawiła się tylko jedna myśl, on się troszczy o mnie mimo, że mnie nie zna. - Nie nic się nie stało.- No dobrze, a teraz chodź, bo coraz bardziej krwawisz. Szybko ruszyłam za Leo, mimo iż trochę byłam zestresowana, to wolałam się uspokoić. Gdy weszłam do ich kryjówki to mnie zatkało, mimo iż wiele razy widziałam ich dom w telewizji to na żywo jednak cudnie to wygląda. Spojrzałam na Leonarda i zobaczyłam, że się uśmiecha. Na ten widok sama się uśmiechnęłam. - Siądź na kanapie, zaraz przyjdę i opatrzę Ci ranę. - Dobrze. Gdy poszedł po coć to ja siadłam jak mi kazał i zaczęłam się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Mimo iż kryjówka, była w kanałach to bardzo mi się podobała. Odruchowo spojrzałam w miejsce gdzie jest dojo. Od razu zaczęłam myśleć jak tam jest na prawdę. Zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać, że w tej chwili jest tam Splinter. Byłam pewna, że tam jest i zapewne wie o mojej obecności. Wiedziałam, że w każdje chwili mogę go spotkać. Po kilku minutach Leo wrócił z apteczką i przykucnął koło mnie. Mimo iż nie lubiałam jak ktoś opatruje mi rany, to teraz mi to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy czasami się w nim nie zakochałam. Po chwili rana, była już opatrzona. Gdy już wstawał nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Wptrywaliśmy się w siebie z jakimś jak dla mnie niewytłumaczalnym uczuciem. - Leonardo kto to jest? Jak na zawołanie przestaliśmy się sobie patrzeć w oczy. Teraz to dopiero zrobiło mi się gorąco. - To jest Ayumi senseiu. I mogła by z nami zamieszkać? Krótkie wiem, ale wena nie dopisuje. Postaram się dłuższe pisać. Rozdział 3 Niepewnie odwróciłam głowę w stronę Senseia żółwi i zastanawiałam się co będzie. - Rozmawiałeś o tym z braćmi?-powiedział spokojnym głosem.- jeśli jej ufasz może tu zostać, ale decyzja należy również do twoich braci. - Rozumiem porozmawiam z nimi jak najszybciej. - Raph na bank się nie zgodzi.-powiedziałam sobie w myślach. - Dobrze.-odpowiedział dalej spokojnym głosem i wrócił do dojo. Ja nic się nie odezwałam tylko wbiłam wzrok w jakie kolwiek miejsce. Po chwili poczułam, że Leo złapał mnie za dłoń. Niepewnie przeniosłam wzrok na chłopaka. W tej chwili czułam się bezradna i zdana na ich łaskę. Nie znosiłam uczucia bezradności. Wtedy zawsze czułam się słabym dzieckiem, które niczego nie umie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie martw się-powiedział spokojnie. - Nie martwię się-odpowiedziałam równie spokojnie. - Zaprowadzę Cię do swojego pokoju, później się wszystko okaże. Dobrze? - Dobrze-odpowiedziałam z delikatnym uśmiechem. Chłopak ruszył pierwszy a ja zaraz za nim. Po mojej głowie krążyła myśl, że na pewno będę szukać nowego domu. - Ty się tu rozgość, a ja pójdę porozmawiać z braćmi. - Dobrze i dziękuję-odpowiedziałam nieśmiało - Proszę-odpowiedział z uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy już zostałam sama, rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i usiadłam na łóżku. W tej chwili rana dała o sobie znać i cicho syknęłam z bólu. Postanowiłam sobie przypomnieć całą tą sytuację z klanem stopy. Zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się na ostatnich wydarzeniach. Po przeanalizowaniu całej sytuacji i wszystkich, którzy byli z klanu doszłam do wniosku, że to Karai mnie zraniła. - Że ja wcześniej się nie skapłam co to za kunoichi-wymamrotałam do siebie. Westchnęłam cicho i zaczęłam rozmyślać o wszystkim. Najbardziej po mojej głowie chodziła jedna myśl, czemu zostałam oddana do domu dziecka. Te myśli zawsze doprowadzały mnie do małej depresji. Moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez odgłosy kłótni. - Leo Co z tobą! Zawsze mówisz, żeby nie ufać pierwszej lepszej osobie, a teraz co? - Tak na pewno klan stopy by ją zaatakował, gdyby pracowała dla nich!-wrzasnął wnerwiony - A może sama się zraniła! Pomyśl trochę!-wrzasnął Raphael na cały głos. - No tak. Wiedziałam, że się to tak skończy-mruknęłam cicho do siebie. Zrezygnowana nasłuchiwałam kłótni przez jakąś chwilę. Gdy kłótnia zaczynała się nasilać, nie mogłam już wytrzymać tych wrzasków. Domyślałam się, że moje zmysły się wyostrzyły, ale dopiero teraz miałam potwierdzenie tego. Odruchowo skuliłam uszy i postanowiłam wyjść z kryjówki. Po chwili wrzaski się uspokoiły i do pokoju wszedł Leonardo. Moje uszy już nie były skulone, ale dalej bolały. -Ja będę już szła-odpowiedziałam cicho i wyminełam chłopaka. - Nie musisz iść zostań-szybko odpowiedział i złapał mnie za rękę. Popatrzyłam się spokojnym wzrokiem na żółwia i równie spokojnie odpowiedziałam. - Jeden z twoich braci się nie zgodził. Nie chcę być tu dla kogoś problemem-powiedziałam spokojnie - Nie będziesz problemem. - Eh nie chcę, żebyś kłócił się ze swoim bratem. Nic mi nie będzie. - Ale, jak klan stopy Cię zaatakuje?-zapytał z powagą - Jakoś dam radę-odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Po chwili wahania przytuliłam się do niego. Chłopak był trochę zszokowany tym, ale również mnie przytulił. Po chwili się od niego odsunęłam i po chwili patrzenia sobie w oczy, odwróciłam się i niepewnie wyszłam z jego pokoju. - Uważaj na siebie Ayumi-szepnął, ale doskonale go słyszałam. - Będę uwarzać-odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Gdy dochodziłam do wyjścia minełam Raphaela, który zmierzył mnie niezbyt miłym spojrzeniem. Nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na niego wyszłam z ich kryjówki i po chwili stałam przy krawędzi dachu, obserwując okolicę. Gdy rozglądałam się bez celu po okolicy, znowu usłyszałam dźwięk wyciąganych katan. Szybko się rozglądnęłam i zobaczyłam jakąś osobę w kapturze. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć kto to jest. Zresztą z żadnego odcinka nie mogłam skojarzyć tego chłopaka. Ubrany był w czarną skórzaną kurtkę, dresy i adidasy tego samego koloru. Na głowie miał kaptur, który zasłaniał całą jego twarz. Na dłoniach czarne rękawiczki bez palców, a w nich katany. - Kim jesteś?-Zapytałam pewnym siebie głosem. - Nie wiesz? Musisz SIOSTRZYCZKO-powiedział głośniej ostatnie słowo, a mnie zamurowało. - Ale jak to?-zapytałam w lekkim szoku. Chłopak nic nie powiedział tylko rzucił bombą dymną, i znikł mi z oczu. Nie zdążyłam w żaden sposób zareagować i zostałam przygnieciona do dachu. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale niestety był za silny. Zaczęłam cicho warczeć, ale warczenie szybko przerodziło się w cichy pisk, spowodowany bólem rany. Po chwili usłyszałam głos osoby, którą teraz bardzo chciałam zobaczyć. - Zostaw ją w spokoju!-wrzasnął Leonardo. - Bo co mi zrobisz?-zapytał chłopak z kpinął. Po chwili nie, byłam już przyciskana do ziemi, ponieważ Leo szybko to zaatakował. Chłopak stał na przeciwko żółwia i również przygotowywał się do walki. Nagle za nim pokazał się Razar,Rybiryj i masa stopobotów. Patrzyłam na to wszystko ze strachem. Po chwili rozpoczęła się walka. Moje domysły o tym, że będę musiała jakoś walczyć były trafne. Zaatakował mnie Razar z kilkoma stopbotami. Przez jakiś czas udawało mi się unikać ciosów i od czasu do czasu też je zadać. Niestety jeden ze stopobotów podstawił mi nogę i runełam jak długa. Mutant kazał odsunąć się stopobotą ode mnie, a sam chwycił mnie za rękę i popatrzył mi w oczy. - Shredder będzie zachwycony-powiedział do siebie z uśmiechem Patrzyłam na niego ze strachem, ale nim się spostrzegłam stopoboty, były zniszczone a Razar był nieprzytomny. Rozglądnęłam się po dachu zaniepokojona tym, że Leonardowi mogło się coś stać. - Wszystko dobrze?-szepnął znajomy głos. Szybko przeniosłam wzrok na żółwia. Widząc, że nic mu nie jest uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Wszystko dobrze. - Wiesz kim był ten chłopak? - Niezbyt, ale jedno co mnie zdziwiło, to że nazwał mnie siostrą.-odpowiedziałam cichym głosem. Poczułam, że Leo znowu złapał mnie za dłoń. Dziwiłam się, że tak się o mnie martwi, przecież nawet mnie nie zna. - Czyli wychodzi na to, że masz brata. - Tak, ale nie jestem pewna czy na pewno jest on moim bratem. - To się okaże. A teraz wracasz ze mnął-powiedział stanowczo. - Ale przecież twój brat-powiedziałam cicho. - Nie przejmuj się nim. Popatrzyłam się na niego i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. On nic nie powiedział tylko odwzajemnił uśmiech i pociągnął mnie w stronę kryjówki. - Czyli moja siostrzyczka przyjaźni się z wrogiem. Trzeba ją i jej chłopaka porwać-powiedział stanowczo chłopak. - Dobrze a kiedy ich porwiemy?-zapytał Rybiryj. - Dzisiaj-odpowiedział mu z szatańskim uśmiechem chłopak. Dopiero teraz dodaje rozdział za co przepraszam. Leń Na mnie siadł, no ale cóż grunt, że znowu piszę. Rozdział 4 Przez dłuższy czas szliśmy w milczeniu, a ja nie mogłam znowu pozbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś nas obserwuje. Co jakiś czas rozglądałam się po okolicy, przez co Leo się lekko zaniepokoił. - Co jest?-zapytał poważnie. - Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba ktoś nas obserwuje-powiedziałam odwracając się do chłopaka. On nic nie odpowiedział, tylko i on zaczął się rozglądać. Mimo iż byliśmy ostrożni, ktoś oguszył Leonarda i zaraz mnie. Ocknęłam się w jakiejś celi i pierwsze co zrobiłam to zaczęłam rozglądać się za Leonardem. Zauważyłam go leżącego pod ścianą, nadal był nieprzytomny, co mnie bardzo zmartwiło. - Leo wszystko dobrze?-szepnęłam wystraszona i przybliżyłam się do chłopaka. Po kilku chwilach zobaczyłam, że zaczyna się wybudzać. Gdy chłopak otworzył oczy to pomogłam mu usiąść. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?-szepnął rozmasowujac obolałą głowę. - W jakiejś celi, ale nie wiem gdzie-szepnęłam, ale tak na prawdę dobrze wiedziałam gdzie jesteśmy. - Jesteśmy w celach Shreddera-odpowiedział Leo powoli wstając. Rozglądnęłam się po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegoś co mogłoby nam pomóc w ucieczce. Niestety długo się nie zastanawiałam ponieważ zjawił się Rybiryj i ten sam chłopak co wtedy nas zaatakował. - Witaj siostro-powiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem- pewnie zastanawiasz się czemu tu jesteś. No cóż masz wyjątkowy dar, z którym się urodziłaś. Jest to dar zagłady, ale jak widzę sama nie będziesz chciała nam pomóc. Patrzyłam się wystraszonym wzrokiem na niego. Nie wiedziałam skąd on wie o tym darze i czy na pewno go mam. - Skąd wiesz, że ja mam ten dar? I czemu mówisz do mnie siostro?-powiedziałam drżącym głosem. On nic nie powiedział tylko złowieszczo się uśmiechnął. - Masz czas, żeby pożegnać się ze swoim chłopakiem. Po tym zabierzemy Cię do kraangów-powiedział z uśmiechem i odszedł razem ze zmutowaną rybą. Ja popatrzyła się tylko na żółwia i spóściłam głowę pozwalając łzą płynąć. Po chwili znowu na swoim policzku poczułam dłoń chłopaka, i nie pewnie na niego spojrzałam. On stałe z moich policzków łzy i mocno mnie przytulił. Wtuliłam się w niego i miałam ochotę powiedzieć mu, że go kocham, Ale bałam się jego reakcji. Mimo iż nie musiałam się bać jakby zareagował, to jednak czegoś się obawiałam. Westchnęłam cicho, bardziej się w niego wtulając. Poczułam, że zaczyna głaskać mnie po głowie. -Kocham Ciebie Ayumi, nie pozwolę, żeby Ciebie skrzywdzili-szepnął bardziej mnie przytulając. Przez chwilę stałam osupiała, nie spodziewałam się, że kiedy kolwiek usłyszę te słowa. - Ja Ciebie też kocham-szepnęłam cicho zamykając oczy i bardziej się w niego wtulając. Po kilku minutach trwania w uścisku nam przerwano, ponieważ usłyszeliśmy, że drzwi od celi się otworzyli. Odwróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi i znowu zobaczyliśmy tego niby mojego brata, Rybiegoryja, oraz Razara. Leo odsunął mnie do tyłu i wyciągnął swoje katany. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, ty nie dasz mi rady-powiedział ze śmiechem. Chłopak również wyciągnął swoje karany i rzucił się na Leonarda. Walka rozkręciła się na dobre, a dwa mutanty zaczęły się do mnie powoli zbliżać. Leo był zajęty walką, a ja nie miałam gdzie uciec. Postanowiłam ich wyminąć, ale Razar chwycił mnie za rękę i podniósł na wysokość swojego pyska. - Nie!-krzyknął Leo i rzucił się na mutanta. Niestety został uderzony przez Razara, przez co uderzył w ścianę. Patrzyłam na to wszystko zrozpaczona, a oni zabrali mnie do kraangów. - Zostawicie mnie!-wrzasnęła i jakoś im się wyrwałam. Zaczęłam szybko uciekać, ale wiedziałam, że muszę wrócić po Leonarda. Skierowałam, się w stronę celi, ale niestety drogę zagrodził mi Rybiryj, którego za późno zobaczyłam i znowu zostałam schwytana. Wiedziałam, że tym razem im nie ucieknę. Mimo prób wyrwania się niestety mi się, nie udało. Zostałam zaprowadzona do kraangów I Bakstera Stockmana. Domyśliłam się, że wstrzyknął mi serum kontroli umysłu. Wsadzili mnie do jakiejś maszyny, którą włączyli. Po zakończeniu jej działania wyszłam zmieniona. Niestety teraz, byłam wrogiem żółwi. Mimo iż byłam pod ich kontrolą to w środku próbowałam zawalczyć O swoje prawdziwe ja. No to kolejny rozdzialik. Z prośby Aishinsui druga część " Żyje się raz" będzie jak to opko zakończę.Wydawało się, że będzie dłuższe przepraszam, że takie krótkie. Rozdział 5 - Od dzisiaj zaczynasz trening. A teraz choć ze mną, przedstawię ci jednego z twoich wrogów-powiedział z uśmieszkiem chłopak uważający się za,mojego brata. Ja kiwnełam tylko głową i ruszyłam za nim w stronę celi. Natomiast w głębi swego umysłu starałam się zwalczyć to wszystko, ale jak na razie przegrywałam tą walkę. - To ta cela-wskazał ręka-idź sama ja pójdę do Shreddera. - Dobrze-kiwnełam głową i podeszłam do pokazanej celi. Popatrzyłam się na żółwia w celi i coś mnie w środku ścisnęło, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Wiedziałam, że go znam, ale nie pamiętałam skąd i jak ma na imię. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie smutnym spojrzeniem. - Ayumi-szepnął podchodząc do drzwi celi. - Skąd znasz moje imię?-powiedziałam pełna podejrzeń. - To ja Leonardo nie pamiętasz mnie?-szepnął i chwycił mnie za rękę. Popatrzyłam się na niego i wtedy na chwilę odzyskałam nad sobą kontrolę. - Leo-szepnęłam cicho- musisz uciekać wypuszczę Cię, ale musisz tak zrobić jakbyś sam uciekł i mnie zaatakował. - A co z tobą? - Jestem pod ich kontrolą. Tylko na chwilę udało mi się odzyskać kontrole. Wzięłam klucze, które wisiały niedaleko i otworzyłam jego cele. - Wiesz, że teraz musisz mnie zaatakować-powiedziałam łapiąc się za głowę, z powodu bólu. - Ayumi-szepnął wystraszony. - Uciekaj-wymruczałam. Leo niechętnie jej posłuchał i wydostał się z cel i ruszył po braci, żeby pomóc dziewczynie. Ja natomiast wstałam po kilku minutach klęczenia. Trudno było mi złapać równowagę, więc oparłam się o ścianę ciężko oddychając. Na to wszedł mój braciszek i widząc mnie w takim stanie lekko się zaniepokoił, co było trochę dziwne. Zanim coś powiedział spojrzał na celę, w której nikogo nie było. - To on Cię skrzywdził. Pożałuje tego-wysyczał wściekły. Ja tylko patrzyłam się na niego wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści, ale nie skierowanym do niego tylko do żółwia. Czułam się z tym źle, byłam zasłaba żeby to zwalczyć. Ale i tak starałam się dalej odzyskać nad sobą kontrole. - Wszystko dobrze?-zapytał z troską chłopak. - Tia wszystko dobrze-odparłam z nerwami. - Jutro zaczniemy trening, a teraz chodź zaprowadzę Cię do pokoju, w którym będziesz mieszkać. Nic nie odpowiedziałam, tylko ruszyłam za nim w milczeniu. Rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniach, przez które przechodziliśmy i zastanawiałam się jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało. Zaprowadził mnie do pomieszczenia, które miało być moim pokojem. Weszłam do niego i położyłam się na łóżku dość szybko zasypiając. W tym samym czasie Leo niechętnie wracał do kryjówki, zastanawiając się co robić. Przecież nie może jej tam zostawić. Zanim dotarł do kryjówki zaczął wstawać dzień. - Leo a ty gdzie się podziewałeś?-zapytał się Raph. - Klan stopy ją złapał i podał jej serum kontroli umysłu. Gadali coś o jakimś jej darze zagłady, nie możemy jej tam zostawić. - Leo nie długo powinno mi się udać zrobić, antidotum na to serum, ale musi mieć silną wolę-odpowiedział Donnie. - Ma. Na jakiś czas odzyskała panowanie nad sobą I mnie uwolniła-mruknął Leo. - Czyli jest nadzieja-odpowiedział Donnie-Leo uda nam się zobaczysz. Leo nic nie powiedział tylko delikatnie się uśmiechnął i poszedł do swojego pokoju. W tym momencie poczuł się strasznie, ponieważ nie uratował osoby na której mu zależy. Chłopak położył się na łóżko rozmyślając co ma zrobić z tym wszystkim. Po kilku minutach rozmyślania był wzywany na trening. U Ayumi Po kilku godzinach obudziłam się przeciągając. Wiedziałam, że za jakiś czas będę trenować. Przymknęłam oczy, żeby przywołać wspomnienia z przed przejęcia kontrol. Jak na zawołanie przez moją głowę przeszły wspomnienia z Leo, bardzo żałowałam, że nie byłam ostrożniejsza. Moje rozpamiętywanie przerwało płukanie do drzwi, niechętnie otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na drzwi. - Proszę-mrukłam pół głosem. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich mój braciszek, badając mnie dokładnie wzrokiem. - Jesteś gotowa na trening?-zapytał przyjaźnie. - Ta-mrukłam cicho. Chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął i wyszedł z pokoju. Ja rad nie rad wstałam i poszłam za nim. Ruszyliśmy w stronę dojo. Gdy tam weszłam zaczął się pierwszy kilkugodzinny trening, a na koniec musiałam wybrać sobie broń. Mój wybór padł na katany, które przywowały wspomnienia. Od razu odzyskałam nad sobą kontrolę, ale musiałam zachowywać się jakbym dalej była pod kontrolą. Gdy opuściłam dojo dostałam pozwolenie na wyjście na miasto. Skakałam z dachu na dach rozmyślając nad swoim nędznym życiem. Zatrzymałam się na jakimś dachu i usiadłam na jego skraju, cicho wzdychając. Podniosłam głowę i przymknęłam oczy nasłuchując czy ktoś się nie zbliża. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś wskakuje na ten sam dach, na którym ją byłam. Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na tę osobę. Okazało się, że był to Raphael. Nic nie powiedziałam tylko westchnęłam wbijając wzrok w niebo. - Czemu mnie nie zaatakujesz?-zapytał z ciekawością. - Jak na razie mam nad sobą kontrolę, a poza tym nie umiem walczyć-odpowiedziałam przenosząc wzrok na niego. On za to nic więcej nie powiedział tylko usiadł koło mnie, co ostro mnie zszokowało. Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie i tylko cicho westchnęłam, odwracając wzrok od niego. W mojej głowie znowu pojawił się Leo, przez co łzy znowu popłynęły. - Hej spoko, co jest?-zapytał cicho. - Nie chce być w Klanie Stopy, nie chce-powiedziałam zalewając się łzami. Raph nic nie powiedział tylko mnie przytulił i cicho westchnął, co mnie ostro zszokowało. Mimo wszystko wtuliłam się niepewnie w niego, przymykając oczy. - Muszę przyznać, że źle Cię oceniłem-mruknął cicho. - To nic-szepnęłam już spokojniejsza. Żółw mnie puścił a ja odsunęłam się od niego już spokojniejsza, niestety serum nie dało o sobie zapomnieć i znowu powoli przejmował nade mną kontrole. - Weź lepiej już idź, znowu tracę kontrole-wysyczałam, łapiąc się za bolącą głowę. - Nie pójdę-powiedział zdecydowanie i pozostał przy mnie. W tej chwili stało się coś dziwnego, zaczęłam cała świecić i poczułam, że to przeklęte serum ze mnie powoli znika. Byłam strasznie zszokowana, tak samo jak Raph. Po chwili czułam się dobrze i gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam wszystkie żółwie. Z delikatnym uśmiechem spróbowałam wstać, ale byłam niestety słaba i prawie bym upadła gdyby nie Leo. - Wszystko dobrze?-zapytał z troską. - Tak już tak-powiedziałam z delikatnym uśmiechem i się przytuliłam do niego. Leo uniósł moją głowę tak, że musiałam patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie pewnie przybliżył swoją głowę do mojej i pocałował mnie namiętnie. Byłam w strasznym szoku, ale przymknęłam oczy i zaczęłam odwzajemniać pocałunek. Długo ta chwila nie trwała bo pojawił się klan stopy. Momentalnie się od siebie oderwaliśmy i spojrzeliśmy na wroga. Leo mnie odsunął do tyłu i wyciągnął broń razem ze swoimi braćmi. Do walki nawet nie doszło, ponieważ pojawił się jakiś dym, który nas uspał. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz. Tak jestem strasznym leniem. Ale cóż ważne, że jest. Ci co nie wiedzą "Kim ja jestem?" ma już pierwszy rozdział. Rozdział 6 Po jakimś czasie wybudziłam się w jakimś mrocznym tunelu. Rozglądnęłam się za żółwiami, które na szczęście zaczęły się wybudzać. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i szybko się podniosłam pomóc reszcie wstać. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?-wrzasnął Raph poddenerwowany. - W jakiś tunelach-odpowiedział mu Donnie. Ja nic się nie odzywałam tylko rozglądałam za jakimś wyjściem. Niestety żadnego wyjścia nie było, przez co cicho westchnęłam. Nagle poczułam na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Szybko się odwrociłam i okazało się, że to Leo. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam spoglądając w jego oczy. - Chodźmy, może znajdziemy jakieś wyjście-powiedział Leo idąc przed siebie. Ja jako pierwsza ruszyłam, za Leo a reszta podążyła za mną. Droga mijała jak na razie na milczeniu. Zaczęłam rozmyślać o minionych wydarzeniach. Wtedy doszłam do wniosku, że moje życie było do niczego. Ciągle to samo, dopiero gdy zaczęłam oglądać TMNT moje życie stopniowo się zmieniało. Aż do teraz, śmiały plan ucieczki mutacja i miłość. Miłość do kogoś kto nie powinien istnieć, a istnieje. Cicho westchnęłam wbijając wzrok przed siebie. - O czym tak rozmyślałaś?-usłyszałam spokojny głos Leonarda. - O moim życiu, jakie było z początku nudne-odpowiedziałam z delikatnym uśmiechem. Leo uśmiechnął się tylko i nie pewnie chwycił mnie za dłoń wpatrując się w moje oczy. Również wpatrywałam się w jego oczy z uśmiechem. - Później sobie porandkujecie, teraz skupmy się na wyjściu stąd-podniósł głos poddenerwowany Raph. - Raph dasz spokój?! Też coś mi się od życia należy-wrzasnął również zdenerwowany. - Uspokójcie się! Kłótnie na pewno w niczym nie pomogą!-krzykłam na cały głos mając nadzieję, że przestaną.- Przestańcie podnosić głosy mam zbyt wrażliwe uszy, więc skończcie z tymi kłótniami. Zresztą reszta na pewno nie chce ich reszta wysłuchiwać -dodałam już ciszej. Oby dwoje przestali już się kłócić, a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą, że już nie muszę tego wysłuchiwać. - Przepraszam, że tak krzyknęłam-powiedziałam cicho kładąc uszy po sobie. - Rozumiem masz bardzo czuły słuch-powiedział spokojnym tonem. - Chwila jak ty masz w ogóle na imię?-zapytał się zaciekawiony Raph. - Ayumi Saeki-powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ja jestem Raph, to Donnie, Mikey a Leo widać już znasz-mruknął wskazując na resztę. - Miło mi-powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. - Dobra a teraz chodźmy-mruknął Raph i poszedł przed siebie. Reszta już nic się nie odezwała tylko ruszyła przed siebie. Ja i Leo w dalszym ciągu szliśmy trzymając się za ręce. Moje myśli kręciły się w koło pewnego mutanta, przez co na mojej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Gdy pierwszy raz ich spotkałam to myślałam, że wpadnę w małe kłopoty przez serial i nie będą mi ufali. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Popatrzyłam przed siebie i skamieniałam w dalszej części tunelu, było strasznie dużo pająków. Bałam się tam iść, ale wiedziałam, że nie ma innej drogi niż ta. Cicho westchnęłam i niezbyt pewna szłam dalej. Co jakiś czas jakiś pająk chodził po mnie i szybko go zrzucałam z dreszczami na ciele. - Masz arachnofobie prawda?-zapytał się Leo kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. - T-tak-powiedziałam przerażona. Leo nic nie powiedział tylko mnie przytulił i głaskał po głowie, przez co zaczęłam się uspokajać. Gdy byłam już spokojna spojrzałam z wdzięcznością na Leonarda. - Dzięki-szepnęłam i nie pewnie go pocałowałam, przez co się zarumieniłam. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zszokowanym wzrokiem, przez co zrobiło mi się jeszcze głupiej. Leo po chwili się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął mnie do siebie delikatnie całując. Nie śmiało odwzajemniłam pocałunek przymykając oczy szczęśliwa. Z tego wszystkiego mój ogon zaczął poruszać się w jedną i drugą stronę. Gdy przestaliśmy się całować to poczułam, że robi mi się strasznie gorąco. Kontem oka spojrzałam na jego braci, którzy byli lekko zszokowani tą sytuacją. Szybko przeniosłam wzrok na mojego ukochanego i cicho wrstchnęłam zadowolona. - Jak słodko razem wyglądają-szepnął cicho Mikey z uśmiechem. Gdy to usłyszałam lekko się uśmiechnęłam. - Może już chodźmy-powiedziałam cicho czując wzrok wszystkich na nas. - Dobrze chodźmy-uśmiechnął się do mnie i razem szliśmy dalej. Szłam obok żółwi nie myśląc już o pająkach, niestety po chwili fobia wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Weszliśmy do jakiejś wielkiej tak jakby komnaty, która była cała w pajęczynach, a na środku pomieszczenia na pajęczynach znajdowała się ogromna czarna wdowa. - Wszyscy zachowajmy ciszę-szepnął Donnie, spoglądając na pająka. Ja tylko położyłam uszy po sobie i ruszyłam za Leonardem. Dokładnie za pająkiem, był tunel. Gdy przeszliśmy koło pająka to momentalnie ona zaczęła się ruszać. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało, bo każdy zachował ciszę. Szybko wbiegliśmy do tunelu na bezpieczną odległość, żeby nie walczyć z tym pająkiem. Gdy się uspokoiliśmy Leonardo powiedział, że zostajemy tu, żeby odpocząć. Usiadłam gdzieś przy ścianie mając nadzieję, że w końcu wrócimy do domu. Ten taki króciótki jakoś wyszedł. No cóż trudno, czasami tak wychodzi. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Rozdział 7 Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy, a spokojnie zasnęłam. Niestety nie trwało to długo i do spokojnych snów wkradły się koszmary. Zaczęłam się niespokojnie wiercić, przez co kogoś obudziłam, ponieważ poczułam czyjąś dłoń na mojej głowie. Chciałam się obudzić, ale sen był na tyle głęboki, że nie potrafiłam się wybudzić. Fakt, że nie mogę się obudzić wystraszył mnie jeszcze bardziej, a koszmar się nasilił. - Spokojnie to tylko zły sen-szepnął mi dość dobrze znany głos. Po głosie rozpoznałam, że to Donnie. Nie sądziłam, że tak zareaguje gdy będę mieć koszmar. Przecież prawie mnie nie znał. Po kilku chwilach sen już nie był Tak głęboki i bez problemu się wybudziłam. Od razu spojrzałam na Donnie'go i lekko się uśmiechłam. Żółw odwzajemnił uśmiech i momentalnie zabrał rękę z mojej głowy. - Wszystko dobrze?-zapytał się cicho, żeby nikogo już nie obudzić. - Tak już wszystko dobrze-powiedziałam szeptem. Gdy sobie przypomniałam ten koszmar, to momentalnie po moim ciele przeszły dreszcze. Długo nie mogłam myśleć o tym śnie, ponieważ usłyszeliśmy dobrze nam znane głosy. Byli to Razar, Rybiryj i oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć Karai za pewne razem ze Stopobotami.Razem z Donnim zaczęliśmy wszystkich budzić, żeby być gotowi do ewentualnego ataku. Miałam nadzieję, że walka nie nastąpi, ponieważ nie umiem w ogóle walczyć. Chłopaki widząc moje zdenerwowanie, postanowili pójść dalej starając się ominąć sytuacje związane z walkami. Szybko ruszyliśmy tunelem przed siebie, żeby odwlec walkę, która może się rozegrać. Szliśmy szybkim krokiem i w jednej chwili poczułam na swojej dłoni mocny uścisk. Domyślałam się, że to Leonardo i się nie pomyliłam. Westchnęłam cicho starając się uspokoić, ale niestety nie udało mi się. - Spokojnie wszystko będzie dobrze-powiedział z uśmiechem Mikey. - Mam taką nadzieję-powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. Po kilku minutach wyszliśmy z wielkiego tunelu i weszliśmy do dziwnego miejsca. Byliśmy nad wielkimi zbiornikami z tak jakby mutagenami. Każda z substancji miała inny kolor. Jedna była zielona, druga czerwona, kolejna pomarańczowa, fioletowa, granatowa, żółta i czarna. Po drugiej stronie, również nad substancjami, były drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Jedyne co prowadziło do drzwi to gruba lina zawieszona nad tym wszystkim. Gdy tylko pomyślałam, że będziemy szli nad tym to dreszcz przeszedł po moim ciele. Bez słowa ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi, pierwszy poszedł Donnie, później Mikey, Leo, ja i na końcu Raph. Jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze, ale gdy byliśmy w połowie straciłam równowagę i wpadłabym do czarnej substancji, gdyby nie Raph. Żółw szybko złapał mnie za rękę i z powrotem wciągnął na linę i puścił dopiero gdy już stabilnie stałam. - Dzięki-powiedziałam i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Raph nic nie powiedział, tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Cieszyłam się, że w końcu się do mnie przekonał. Po kilku chwilach byliśmy przed drzwiam, gdy tylko je otworzyliśmy naszym oczom ukazał się szokujący widok. W pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało na laboratorium było pełno takich jakby inkubatorów ( nie wiem jak to nazwać) wypełnionych wodą, a w nich pełno zahibernowanych mutantek. Najwięcej było zmutowanych jaszczurek. Miejsce wyglądało upiornie, nikt nie wiedział czy one zostały tam zamknięte czy ktoś je stworzył od zera. - Ciekawe czemu zostały tu zamkniete-powiedział Donnie podchodząc do jednego z inkubatorów. Nagle w inkubatorze, do którego podszedł Donnie mutantka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Każdy z nas lekko podskoczył gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna zaczęła się ruszać. - Trzeba ją wypuścić-powiedziałam cicho patrząc na wszystkich. - Ayumi ma racje-powiedział poważnie Donnie. Żółw zaczął wciskać jakieś guziki na panelu sterowania i po chwili dziewczyna wylądowała mokra na podłodze kaszląc. Miała na sobie błękitną bluzkę i krótkie spodenki. Jej skóra, była ciemno zielona, włosy do połowy pleców kręcone w kolorze ciemnego brązu. Nie pewnie podeszłam do niej kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Wszystko dobrze?-zapytałam się spokojnym tonem głosu patrząc na nią. Mutantka nie pewnie podniosła głowę i się wpatrywała najpierw we mnie a potem w resztę. Wyczuwałam jak się trzęsie, a w jej oczach widziałam strach. Przytuliłam ją mając nadzieję, że się uspokoi i tak też było. Po chwili była spokojna i spojrzała na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, a potem spojrzała na Donnie'go. - Dziękuję-powiedziała cicho i ostrożnie stanęła na swoich nogach. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu wpatrywała się w Donnie'go, więc ja spowrotem podeszłam do Leonarda. - Ciekawe co to ma być. Jakieś eksperymenty, tylko kto je przeprowadza?-powiedział zamyślając się i obejmując mnie ramieniem. - Nie wiem, może się od niej tego dowiemy-powiedziałam cicho patrząc na niego. - Możliwe-spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. Donnie razem z mutantką rozmawiali o czymś, a my zajęliśmy się sobą. Raph coś tam gadał z Mikeym, a ja z Leo rozglądaliśmy się po pomieszczeniu. - Wiem już o co chodzi-krzyknął Donnie. Każdy z nas szybko poszedł do Donnie'go i tej mutantki. - Więc o co chodzi?-zapytał się Leonardo z widoczną ciekawością. - Kraangowie tworzą te mutantki, żeby Shredder miał ich armię. Każda z nich została zahibernowana, ponieważ żadna nie chciała z nimi współpracować-powiedział szybko o tym co się dowiedział. - Żadna z nich się już nie obudzi. Nie wiem dlaczego mi się udało obudzić-powiedziała cicho spoglądając na każdego. - Widać miałaś szczęście-mruknął Raph patrząc na nią z ciekawością. Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała tylko cicho westchnęł. - Jeśli nasz Sensei się zgodzi, to będziesz mogła z nami zamieszkać-powiedział spokojnie Donnie. - Dziękuję-powiedziała cicho z lekkim uśmiechem. Nagle drzwi od laboratorium się otworzyły i do środka weszła Karai ze stopobotami i mutantami. Leo i jego bracia szybko wyciągnęli broń, a ja nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Zerknęłam na dziewczynę i zauważyłam, że ona też nie wie co ma robić. Każdy z braci rozwalał stopoboty i w między czasie odpierali ataki mutantów i Karai. Jednak Karai przestała atakować żółwie i skupiła się na mnie. Jakoś udawało mi się unikać jej ciosów, ale żadnego nie udało mi się zadać. W jednej chwili zamarłam Leo został zraniony. Karai wykorzystała moją nieuwagę i również zostałam raniona, ale nie tak bardzo jak Leo. Żółw leżał nieprzytomny pod ścianą, w której otworzyło się przejście na powierzchnię. Raph z Donnim szybo wzięli Leo i wszyscy szybko wybiegliśmy z pomieszczenia. Po kilku minutach byliśmy w kryjówce, a Donnie opatrywał rany Leonardowi. Westchnęłam cicho smutna patrząc na nieprzytomnego żółwia. Poczułam wtedy chęć zemsty i skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia. Nie udało mi się wyjść, ponieważ przede mną pojawił się Raph. - Nigdzie nie idziesz-powiedział kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu0 . - Niby dlaczego? Nie chce, żeby przeze mnie były problemy-powiedziałam cicho smutna. - Ty nie sprawiasz problemów. A teraz chodź bo trzeba ci ranę opatrzyć-powiedział spokojnie Donnie. - Dobrze-uśmiechnęłam się lekko i podeszłam do niego. Usiadłam na ziemi jak mi kazał i zaczął, opatrywać ranę. Trochę bolało, ale starałam się tego nie okazać. Po chwili rana, była już oczyszczona a ja podeszłam do Leonarda siadając koło niego. - Wszystko dobrze z nim?-zapytałam się patrząc na Donnie'go. - Tak niedługo powinien się ocknąć-powiedział spokojnie. - To dobrze-mrukłam cicho i pogładziłam dłonią policzek żółwia. W jednej chwili ktoś wszedł do kryjówki. Myślałam, że to April bądź Casey, ale to nie byli oni. To był mój przysłowiowy brat, gdy go zobaczyłam to chciałam się na niego rzucić, ale zostałam powstrzymana. Leo złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zmusił mnie, żebym spowrotem usiadła. Rad nie rad siadłam czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. - Czego tu szukasz?!-krzyknął wkurzony Raph. - Chce do was dołączyć. Dajcie mi szansę, nie chce być w klanie stopy, proszę-powiedział błagalnym głosem. - A jak masz na imię?-zapytał się Leonardo siadając i łapiąc mnie za dłoń. - Mark, proszę dajcie mi szansę-powiedział załamany. Każdy momentalnie zamilkł, nie byliśmy pewni czy możemy mu zaufać. - No dobrze, dostaniesz szansę-powiedział Splinter wychodząc z dojo.- Ale pamiętaj nie zawiedź mojego zaufania-powiedział poważnie. - Hai Sensei-powiedział i się skłonił. Nie byłam pewna co do niego, ale postanowiłam mu zaufać. Nie zawiodłam się okazał się być na prawdę godny zaufania. W końcu miałam to co tak bardzo pragnęłam. Rodzinę w końcu mam rodzinę. No to mamy już koniec tego opowiadania. Wiem dość krótkie wyszło, ale z czasem dość trudno było mi coś wymyśleć. Ale powiem od razu, że mam plany, żeby Ayumi pojawiła się w opowiadaniu z inną moją wymyśloną postacią. Więc na razie Ayumi żegnamy, a za niedługo witamy się z Miris i resztą. ' ' ' THE END' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone